


Flash Drive

by Luna_rose140



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Infinity War, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_rose140/pseuds/Luna_rose140
Summary: Tony Stark returns to Earth after the snap. He goes to Peter’s apartment where he finds Aunt May, who gives him a flash drive.





	Flash Drive

Tony Stark was back on Earth. There had been a slightly functioning Q-ship on Titan. So both him and Nebula had manoeuvred their way to the blue and green rock in space. He had collected the bits of dust that Peter had become. 

They had crash landed in New Jersey. Nebula dead set on finding Thanos, Tony left her to the utilities at The Avengers Compound. Instead of joining her he found himself on the 7th floor of a yellow brick building in Queens. After a slight knock, the door swung open to reveal the thin figure of May Parker.   
“Where is he? Where’s Peter?” She asks frantically. Tony hangs his head. May’s eyes train down to the metal urn in his hands. Her hands cover her mouth in horror as she collapses to the floor. Moving the metal pot into the crook of his right elbow, Tony reaches to carry May to the couch. He kicks the door shut and seats the two of them on the couch. He places the urn on the table.   
“What happened?” She finally asks. 

A short while later Tony finishes telling what occurred on Titan, May nods. Not really understanding the “Alien Planet” factor. Before he can say any more May’s eyes light up in remembrance. She holds her finger up.   
“Wait here.” She says. She rushes up, running into Peter’s room. Seconds later she emerges with a flash drive in her hand.   
“Peter made this a couple years ago. After your retreat to Europe.” She says, handing it to Tony. The words “for Tony” written in Peter’s handwriting. He thanks her. They talk for a few hours longer, before Tony returns to the Compound. 

“Open this flash drive for me will you FRIDAY?” Tony asks. He sits at his workstation, fiddling with his nanotech.   
“There’s one file, a video.” FRIDAY says over the loudspeaker.   
“Play it.” He says. The screen in front of him goes dark before five words appear 

 

A Film By Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I cried while writing this.


End file.
